Popsicles are Dirty
by bored spitless
Summary: title says it all. Kiba's a dirty boy.


**Yola people. Long time no see. It's been a super long time. And I have excus- I mean reasons why I didn't type up my stories even though I did write. Well to begin, I, meaning my siblings and I were bad with computer so my folks didn't pay the internet bill. So I just typed up the stories on my computer and planned on taking them to school to post them. Then my school blocked fanfiction. Don't even get me started on how mad/sad I was. Then to make matters worse, we needed to register our computer but we needed internet for that. Yeah I know. Oh the cruel irony. Then my computer broke. Then my ipod got lost, that's huge. I can't write without music. Then school let out. So I couldn't even read stories. And then we moved and summer school stuff. My goodness. So much crap has happened in a short time. Not that you guys care though. So on with the story. It's a Kanky/Kiba story. Mmmm. They're an item already and well just read it. Sorry if the note is longer than the story. Also, food is very, very dirty.**

**^^^^^^^^kangaroo^^^^^^^**

Kankuro hated Kiba. He truly did. Especially days like this.

It was a hot, sticky, humid summer day in Suna. The couple had decided to stop and get popsicles. Oh Kankuro so hated summer.

When Kankuro had gotten his Popsicle, he had quickly demolished, glad for anything cool.

Kiba. Not so much. He savored it. He _slowly _ate his Popsicle_._

Kankuro turned his head and watched as his boyfriend continued to deep throat the Popsicle. He quickly turned his head and folded his hands conspicuously over his growing problem.

Slurp!

Kankuro's head turned to Kiba. He watched helplessly as his boyfriend began slurping and licking the excess syrup.

Was it just him or had it gotten hotter all of a sudden?

Once swallowing the excess syrup, Kiba began deep-throating the Popsicle again.

Slightly suffering, the puppet-user turned his head from this. He couldn't handle it.

Slurp!

He quickly turned back to Kiba a little frightened. His fear showed over his painted features.

Kiba began lapping at the Popsicle trying to get all the syrupy goodness.

Kankuro helplessly watched as the dog-nin's pink tongue lapped at the lucky Popsicle.

A whimper escaped his lips causing Kiba to stop. "Something wrong Kanky?" and he resumed his licking.

Kankuro watched him. "Nothing. Except I hate you."

Kiba stopped mid-stroke. His tongue had been traveling from the bottom of the Popsicle to the top. He removed his tongue as he asked, "Why?" HE shifted his body so he faced Kankuro. "What happened now?" Some of the syrup had dropped down onto his fingers so he quickly lapped it of his fingers then shoved the Popsicle back into his mouth.

"That."

Kiba gave him a confused look even though his lips were still wrapped around the Popsicle.

"You're blowin' a popsicle."

Kiba tilted his head in confusion. Then recognition dawned over his face. HE pulled the Popsicle out of his mouth. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Believe me. I," He pointed at himself, "would know."

Kiba shook his head. "No I'm not." Then he swallowed the Popsicle.

"Sorry to tell you this Kiba but you do it with all your dick-like food."

Kiba pulled the Popsicle out of his mouth. "I do not!"

"Kiba! You do! I've seen it all! I always have to go home afterwards," he pointed off to the left, "and take a cold shower. I take so many, it's embarrassing."

Kiba bit his lip even though he smiled coyly. "You do?"

Kankuro nodded. "Ahuh."

Kiba giggled and plopped the Popsicle back in his mouth.

"Oh my..."

"I'm not blowin it!! I'm just trying to get rid of it faster. I heard the heat of my mouth will-"

"Drive me insane."

"Kanky! Shut up!"

"It's true!"

"If my eating habits annoy you then look elsewhere."

"I have been! But frankly, it's getting annoying."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kiba! Ya do it with all your dick-like food!!!"

"I do not!!!"

"Ya did it with chicken!" Kankuro's eyes were wide with excitement. "How, I'll never know but you just shoved it up there!"

"I did n-"

"Ya did!!! You even did it with a hotdog!! I understand if you do this, "he pantomimed blowing," but not when it's in a bun and you're taking a bite! Why do you think I take so many damn cold showers?!"

Kiba lifted the hand holding the Popsicle stick. The Popsicle was gone. "See what you do?!?!?!" He shook the stick in Kankuro's face. "You made me lose the last bit of Popsicle. And I wanted that part! It's the best part!" He threw the stick onto the ground and pouted.

Kankuro rested his head on the back of the bench. "Look. You need to stop-"

Plop!

Kankuro twisted to look at Kiba. He was sucking his fingers.

Kankuro got of the bench and started walking away.

"Kanky? What's the matter?"

"I need a shower."

Kiba giggled. "If you need someone to wash your back, call me."

Kankuro grunted and kept walking. He heard Kiba giggling behind his back.

**^^^^^^^^^^suspicion^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Heheheheheheh! Oh goodness. Kiba's bad!!! And he knows it! Ha-ha. I hope this makes you look at popsicles, chicken and hotdogs in buns just a little differently. Ha-ha. So yeah. Magical moments are done. Whatcha think? Comment, rate, fave alert, all that good crap. Gracias folks. Catch ya around! **


End file.
